Descendants: Fire and Ice
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Hilda, the Daughter of Hades, has been in charge of the Underworld ever since her father got punched into the River Styx ages ago. Anti-Social and Cynical, she is admitted to Auradon by Zeus and Hera just when Prince Ben of Auradon makes his proclamation. Can Emil and Anders, sons of sisters Elsa and Anna of Arendelle, melt Hilda's frozen heart? (Takes place during the movie.)
1. Goodness and Wickedness

**Chapter 1**

 **Goodness and Wickedness**

 _Whelp, I've been bitten by the "New Fic Bug" again._

 _I've been working on this chapter for months now. I've wondered what would happen if **Descendents** had the child of Hades and the children of sisters, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle, attend Auradon. Be prepared for tons of Greek references. _

_Hilda's Greek origin is **"Disney's Hercules."** It's because James Woods "Hades" is fun._

 _I also am thinking of adding emoticons at the "Next Time" section to try something different. Be honest and tell me what you think._

 _I do not own Descendents, Frozen, and Hercules. I own OC's Hilda: Daughter of Hades, Prince Emil of Arendelle, and Prince Anders of Arendelle._

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time…_

Yeah. What fairy tale story _doesn't_ have an intro like that? Anyway, twenty years ago, Belle married her beast in front of six thousand of their closest friends. Must've been a really big cake. Though how in the world can you even _make_ that many friends?

Instead of a honeymoon, they united the neighboring kingdoms along with their own to form the United States of Auradon, with the two of them as king and queen. And the first thing they did after the birth of Auradon was to round up all the villains, including the infamous Maleficent, and imprisoned them and their sidekicks on the Isle of the Lost. Surrounding the island was a magical barrier that not only kept them in, but prevented magic from being used as well.

However, there was one villain who was not on the Isle. Mostly because he was still stuck in the River Styx. I, of course, am talking about my dad: Hades. As in Hades: God of the Underworld. After he was beaten by Hercules, the Underworld was in chaos until Zeus put me, Hilda, in my father's seat.

Zeus made it very clear that the gods would be watching me. Though I had a feeling it was to see if I was going to be like Hades or not. And I wasn't going to give them the chance to punish me. That was around three thousand years ago and my body is still like that of a teenager, though my mind is like that of an old woman.

What does this have to do with the Isle of the Lost, you ask? Well, because I was the daughter of Hades, I can only completely and freely breach the surface on the Isle. I have free range in the Underworld, but not on the surface. Which is hard when there are stray spirits about. I had to get a special pass for that job and I did not what to go through something like that again. The only other ways I could leave the Underworld was if I was being summoned or I had business on Mount Olympus.

But one day, I felt something while I was going over the latest casualties of the day. I recognized the feeling and I couldn't believe it. I was being summoned on the surface. _Outside_ the Isle. I couldn't help but be curious. After barking some orders to some lesser demons, I made my way to my room and made sure I looked presentable.

I had pale ash-grey skin, paler than my father's, dressed in a grey and black Greek floor-length chiton dress with a skull on the shoulder strap and a loose belt of bones around my waist, dark eyes, and instead of hair, I have blue fire. I took a glance at my teeth to make sure they were clean. I had teeth like mortals, but my canines were sharper. For that, some people think I was a vampire at first glance. After checking my black-and-blue polished nails, I poofed my way to where I was being summoned.

I found myself raising an eyebrow when I saw that my summoner was a brunette boy wearing a white shirt, gold tie, blue jacket, tan pants, and dark shoes. I raised my eyebrow at the scroll in his possession.

"You do realize that's not a grocery list, kid?"

After staring at me for a while, the boy's mind resumed function and cleared his throat.

"You are the daughter of Hades?"

I folded my arms, remaining unamused.

"Yeah? So? Look, I'm very busy so make this quick. You wanna know when you are going to die and how? Talk to the Oracle of Delphi or the Fates, though they may deter you from wanting to know the answer. Need someone killed? Talk to Nemesis. After the villains got imprisoned on the Isle, she's been pretty bored, lately. If it's about a funeral or who's going where, I can do the first, albeit being more of a Greek funeral than a modern one. I don't get out much. The second is a little sketchy. I can't tell where the living will go, but I can tell where their dead relatives are going or have gone."

The boy then raised up an arm to get me to stop talking.

"N-no! None of those things. Actually, I have a proclamation that concerns you…uh…"

I proceeded to finish his sentence, wanting to get back to work before Zeus found out I was on the surface.

"Hilda. Goddess of the Underworld, Lady of the Dead, and daughter of Hades. Hi, how-ya doin'? Now, what exactly does this 'proclamation' have to do with me?"

Remembering what he was going to say, the boy spoke again.

"A-alright, Hilda. Let me explain. My name is Ben. I'm the son of King Adam and Queen Belle. Next month, I'm going to be crowned King of Auradon. And one of the things I have to do as king is make proclamations. And I've decided for my first proclamation and that's allowing the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance here in Auradon."

My eyes widened at this. Was this kid really saying what I thought he was saying? The children of the Isle of the Lost… _outside_ the island? I was beginning to wonder if this kid was crazy. I would have to contact the Goddess of Madness, Lyssa; or Hygeia, Goddess of Good Health; about this "Ben" boy.

"Really? You want the children of everyone's HATED villains here? What do you want me to do about it? Find a way to keep them in line? I think I can spare a couple of lesser demons, but you'll still need a permit."

He shook his head before he finally answered my question.

"No thanks. It's because I chose five children to come here and attend Auradon Prep. Their parents are Cruella DeVille, Jafar, the Evil Queen…"

"You mean Grimhilde? As in Snow White's stepmother?" I corrected.

Ben nodded, though he was surprised that the Evil Queen had a name.

"Yes. And the other two are the children of Maleficent…"

He then dropped the bomb.

"…and Hades."

I raised my eyebrow again. This time in disbelief. This kid wanted _me_ to go to Auradon. Definitely calling Hygeia and Lyssa after this. A small portion of my brain was telling me to go for it. I've been stuck between the Underworld and the Isle for so long that I need a vacation. But there was a problem. Make that a series of problems.

"Look. As much as I appreciate you thinkin' about little ol' me, I can't attend your school."

I started to count fingers to the boy.

"Alpha, I'm too old to go to school. I may look like I'm sixteen, but I'm old enough to be your great x50 grandmother, if not more. Beta, even if I wanted to go, I have many responsibilities. Controlling Underworld demons, making sure no soul escapes the Underworld, etcetera. That reminds me: I still need an answer as to why your folks asked me to resurrect their dead enemies and kick them out of Tartarus and onto the Isle. Now it brings me to number Gamma."

"And that is?" the kid asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to relieve myself of some stress before I told him.

"If you want me to go to Auradon, _you're_ gonna have to talk the Big Guy himself. A.K.A, Zeus. He's not only my uncle but my boss. But I doubt he'll even consider allowing me to attend."

The kid then spoke up, showing how determined he was that I attend Auradon.

"But what if I explain myself to Zeus and tell him that we need to give the children of villains a chance at being good by attending Auradon?"

"Then you're going to need a _very_ strong argument against the King of the Gods. But trust me on this, Benny-Boy. It's not gonna happen. You can try. But it won't happen."

I then straightened my dress.

"Now if there isn't anything else, I best get back to the Underworld."

But before the kid could say anything, I poofed back into the Underworld.

* * *

 ** _Three Days Later…_**

I was struggling to contain my irritation that morning. Tyche, the Goddess of Luck, must've been in a bad mood because _everything_ was going wrong as soon as I woke up.

First, the demons on the night shift fell asleep and dozens of souls were swarming the Underworld like flies on a hot day. Then, Charon, the boatman of the Underworld, came to me because his boat was on its last leg and he needed a new one.

After that, I had to vent my rage on some lower demons who were plotting to overthrow me. And Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, once again attempted to usurp me to take over the Underworld. Even after millennia, the old bat still didn't get it. Now, I was walking up the steps to Olympus because Hermes came down after I dealt with Hecate saying that Zeus wanted to see me. And as much as I wanted to say "No Way in Tartarus," I had to go.

It was clear as crystal. I needed a vacation. Badly.

I had to cover my eyes with sunglasses as I entered Olympus. Millennia in the Underworld doesn't do wonders for one's eyes. As I walked passed the golden gates, I noticed one thing: Olympus was practically deserted. Aside from a few minor gods, just about everyone was out. If my dad was in my sandals, he would've taken advantage of the situation to dominate Olympus. But I'm not my dad.

I didn't have to wait long before I was approached by a familiar goddess. My aunt, Hera. She came over to me with a smile and embraced me with a hug.

"Hilda! It's so good to see you, dear."

I tensed up at the hug, but I returned it. Cautiously. It took me thousands of years to get back on the gods' good side after what my father did. I did NOT want to shatter the slowly-repaired glass bridge.

However, Aunt Hera had noticed my caution and took a step back.

"Hilda, you know you don't have to be afraid."

I tensed up further upon hearing this.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid? I mean, sure my father released the Titans in an attempt to take over Olympus, had Pain and Panic turn Hercules mortal in an attempt to prevent him from stopping my father, and everything else my father did to earn the distaste of the gods. Me? Afraid? Bah!"

But Aunt Hera saw right through me as usual. Truth is…I was afraid of the gods, including my aunts and uncles. Especially Zeus. I know they would never forgive Hades for what he had done. But since my dad was not here, the gods placed their hate on me. And I did _nothing_ wrong! I doubted Dad would've listened to me whether or not I asked him. Once Dad had his mind set on something, he was committed. How did you think he got my mom, Persephone?

Let's _not_ talk about my estrange mother, ok?

Aunt Hera led me to what you would call a Grecian parlor room. Everything was made up of cloud and kept in the style of Ancient Greece. The closest to walls in Olympus were cloud columns, so it was guaranteed any yelling was going to be heard throughout the seat of the gods.

After Aunt Hera let me sit on a cloud scissor-chair (medieval-styled chair), she took the Chaise Lounge cloud couch across from me. On the small table was plate of ambrosia and three glasses of nectar.

Three guesses who the glasses were going to be used by. And I won't say anything about what is ambrosia for the gods. Let's just say it's a pastry-like substance that tends to our immortality.

Aunt Hera and I took a piece of ambrosia before I spoke.

"So, Aunt Hera. Where's Zeus?"

I nervously took a bite, wondering what I did wrong to be summoned on Olympus with no one but my aunt to greet me. My aunt, noticing my nervousness, answered me, handing me my nectar.

"Your uncle will be here shortly. He is visiting your cousin and telling him about what we are going to discuss."

I raised my eyebrow, curious.

"Which cousin?" I asked.

I had a multitude of cousins, so I wondered which one my uncle was talking to. Aunt Hera took a sip of her nectar before answering my question at last.

"Your cousin, Hercules. About your admittance to Auradon."

I was so grateful that I wasn't sipping my nectar. I would've no doubt done a spit-take. Instead, I grabbed my nectar as I began to choke on my ambrosia. Once the ambrosia had been washed down, I gave my aunt an incredulous look.

"Excuse me, my dear aunt. But did you say my 'admittance to Auradon?'"

I was hoping this was a joke. There was no way the boy from three days ago had made a strong enough argument to present to Zeus! After handing me a napkin, my aunt continued, still wearing a serious look on her face.

"I did say that. Two days ago, Prince Ben from Auradon summoned Zeus and myself and told us of his proclamation. He said that you said you could not attend because of some red thread?"

"You mean 'red tape.' Red thread is a different subject to mortals these days. And yes. I told the boy that I couldn't go even if I wanted to." I told my aunt, drinking some more nectar.

Sometimes I wished I was drinking the hard stuff, mostly to knock some sense into me. Still, my aunt continued.

"I am well-aware of what you have said, Hilda. Prince Ben told us the reasons why you refused to go. To be honest, I think it will do you some good to go to Auradon."

I raised my eyebrow again at my aunt.

"How, exactly? What good would come from me attending a mortal school alongside the children of villains who were, no doubt, resurrected and imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost out of shear spite; and children of heroes who would rather burn said children of villains at the stake rather than give them a chance for good? Not to mention the chaos the Underworld would get if I am not there to rectify said chaos."

I could go on about why I did not want to and could not go. However, Aunt Hera stopped me before I could go on with my rant.

"Hilda. I know you don't exactly give trust to anyone easily. Especially after what had happened to your father. But you have been cooped up in the Underworld for too long and it will be good for you to socialize."

"I socialize with the imprisoned monsters and demons on a daily basis. I've actually have poker on Thursdays." I retorted.

"Maybe so, but you still give orders and terrorize them if they have angered you in one way or another. You have also become a workaholic. The complete opposite of your father. He wanted more souls in the Underworld. You want less."

"Because mortals tend to breed like rabbits these days. Once in a while, I have to go for at least a week without sleep whenever I get a surplus of souls."

"There is also the fact you have two personality traits that I am saddened to see you have developed." Hera added.

"And that is?"

"First, you have become cynical since you had to take up the mantle as the God of the Underworld."

"It's called 'being realistic.' And I have to be. Dreamers don't keep the dead well. Which reminds me, I need to set that Ben boy an appointment with Hygiea to check his mental health. Does he have any idea of the consequences that may erupt should this proclamation go through?"

Aunt Hera remained firm.

"Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. Nobody will know unless the idea is given a try."

I kept myself from eye-rolling in front of my aunt. Aunt or not, she was still the Queen of the Gods. It was then my mouth ran before I could stop it.

"Let's say I do go to Auradon. Who is going to have time to watch me? Between you and me, I'd rather not have Ares and his Spartans after what happened last time."

It was then that my aunt said something that caught me by surprise.

"No one is going to watch over you other than your cousin, if we can convince him. Still, this brings up the second personality trait you have sadly developed."

"And that is?" I asked.

"Aside from being cynical, you have become paranoid of everyone. No one is out to get you, Hilda."

I gave my aunt a look that said: "are you kidding me?"

"Aunt Hera. No _one_ is out to get me because everyone _is_ out to get me. Dad's not here, so I get saddled with all the hate and punishments that are meant for him. Ares can't wait to tear me apart in battle. Hephaestus has a set of God-repelling prison bars to keep me in the Underworld in his storage cave, just waiting for the order. I can't go to the beach unless it's for soul collecting because Uncle Poseidon glares at me from his palace. Athena wants nothing to do with me. Artemis and Apollo have archers trained every decade in case I do any 'funny business.' Dionysus never invites me to any of his parties anymore. And you can forget about a love life for me unless you talk to Aphrodite. And let's not forget about my _mother!_ The list goes on, but we'll be here for the next century if I continue."

That got Aunt Hera. While she was willing and able to give me a chance, the rest of the gods…not so much. I can't even tell if Zeus tries to be an uncle rather than the King of the Gods after the Incident. I'd rather submit to an eternity in the Underworld than become the Punching Bag of the Gods.

Speaking of gods, I caught sight of Zeus approaching from the corner of my eye. He must have finished talking with Hercules. Upon seeing me, he gave me what I _hope_ is a warm smile as he spoke.

"Hilda! It's good to see you. How are things in the Underworld?"

Once in a while, I end up saying something that my dad would say. Like that intro to Ben. Here, I said what my father said during Baby Hercules' introduction to the gods.

"Well, they're just fine. You know. A little dark, a little gloomy, and there's always _*chuckle nervously*_ full of dead people. What are ya gonna do?"

It was then that I remembered Hecate and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Actually, can you do something about Hecate? She tried to take the Underworld from me this morning…again. It was entertaining the first thousand years. But now it's like a fly that never goes away. Actually, make it a mosquito."

I then got to business.

"So. I take it Hercules said 'No?' That's fine. I don't need to go to Auradon, anyway. Someone's gotta take care of the dead, ya know? Besides, I'm too old for high school. It'd be like being a grandmother in a preschool."

I then stood up, intending to leave on the spot.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you both. But I gotta get back to work."

But as I was about to leave, Zeus place a massive hand on my shoulder. This was enough to tell me to stay put. I grimaced as I slowly turned to face my uncle.

"Herc did say 'no,' didn't he?"

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_**

 _I can't believe I'm going to Auradon. The Underworld's taking bets on when and how everything is going to go south._

 _"Welcome to Auradon." :-)_

 _"And Goodbye, sanity." (-_-)_

 **000**

 _"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" O_O!_

 _"Aside from a slight chill and a migraine? Just peachy." :$_

 **000**

 _"I'm Emil." :)_

 _"And I'm Anders." :D_

 _"Hilda." (-_-;)_

* * *

 _Please review and don't flame._


	2. Arrival to Auradon

**Chapter 2**

 **Arrival to Auradon**

 _Sorry, this took so long. I needed a recording of "Descendants" on my DVR in order to get one of the scenes below. I was also going to post this on Christmas for a Christmas present to you guys, but I got sick with a stomach bug and can't exactly be creative when I am curled up in bed shivering from chills brought on by a fever._

 _I had to look up Yiddish words as well as some information Greek Myth-wise. I also had to do some extra research on emoticons to get the ones at the bottom._

 _I do not own Descendents or any Disney stuff._

 _WARNING: Copious amounts of sarcastic thoughts and sarcastic dialogue in this chapter._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is complete _mashugana._ " I muttered as I began to pack a messenger bag of school supplies.

Turns out my cousin, Hercules, said 'yes.' It wasn't on the spot, so at least he had time to think about it. And I couldn't say no when my aunt and uncle are involved. In addition, Herc was more than willing to let me attend, providing he was on the academy staff.

So ol' 'Butterfingers Herc' was going to be a gym teacher and my watchdog.

Brilliant.

After I had packed my bag, I left my personal chambers and let out a bellow.

"PAIN!"

I heard a familiar voice make its way up the stairs as it replied.

"Coming, Your Most Lugubrious-ness."

I flinched when I heard tripping, something roll down the stairs, and a scream of pain. This wasn't uncommon.

"PANIC!" I bellowed again.

I heard the sound of panicked muttering as more screams of pain followed. I impatiently waited as two small demons entered the throne room. A dark pink portly demon and a teal/blue skinny demon. These were none other than my father's most abused minions: Pain and Panic. And once again, Pain's backside was skewered with weaponry from the torture room. They saluted to me, as usual.

"Pain…"

"…and Panic." _"Reporting for duty!"_

I sighed at the sight before me. Even after millennia, the two were still pathetic morons. Still, they were of great assistance to me during my reign as Goddess of the Underworld. And at least they cared more for me than my father could. Even more than my so-called _mother._

Still, I had to remember what my father taught me: _Don't let your emotions get your guard down. If the monsters and demons saw it, they would view it as a weakness. And weaknesses creates chaos in the Underworld._

One of the few Words of Wisdom my dad ever said to me.

"Alright, guys. Today's the day. The day I take part in the insanity conjured by the crown prince of Auradon. You two know what to do, right?"

The pair nodded.

"We take over most of your duties in managing the Underworld until you return, Lady Hilda." Pain relayed as he pulled a literal dagger out of his back.

"And if there is an emergency, we report it to you immediately." Panic spoke, rushed and nervous as ever.

"And if the monsters and demons decide to take over the place while I'm gone for the few hours I'm on the surface?"

"They have been informed that they will face your wrath." Pain concluded.

"Other than that, no interruptions, no plots, and no meddling." Said Panic.

I nodded in approval. According to Zeus and Hera, I'll be starting the sophomore year. Which means a total of three years before I can return to the safety of my dank abode permanently. Of course, they told me that I should not be difficult. How can knowing what's going to happen and doing by best to avoid catastrophe be called "being difficult?"

With the orders recited and understood, I looked at my sandglass clock. A gift from my aunt. It was 7:45 AM. Time for me to go. With a snap of my fingers, I poofed out of the Underworld.

After making my minions grovel, again.

I let out a rare grin. No matter how many years I've spent in the Underworld, that never gets old.

* * *

When I appeared in front of Auradon Prep, I was greeted by the sound of band music. Needless to say, I cringed. I poofed under a nearby tree, where I told my magic to meet my cousin, Hercules. And of course, my cousin was at the tree. He still looked like the day he punched my father into the River Styx. However, he was dressed in more modern clothing, though it was still in Grecian-style. I think I had startled him because he jumped a bit when I appeared.

"Hilda?" he asked.

"Herc," I replied, not caring for the situation.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I had not been in direct contact with the son of Zeus in centuries. Like I said, the last time I saw him was when he inadvertently made me Goddess of the Underworld. I pinched the bridge of my nose when he tried to speak to me again.

"S-so. How are things in the Underworld?"

I folded my arms, annoyed.

"Same old, same old. Minus the excess souls. How's Meg, Hebe, and Hector?"

"They're…good?" He replied, clearly unsure how to handle the conversation.

I could tell this conversation was going nowhere. Herc didn't want to step on any toes and I didn't want anything to do with this whole Auradon thing. Cousin included. Thankfully, the conversation ceased as a limousine pulled up in front of the school.

"I take it those are the kids from the Isle?"

Hercules nodded at my question.

"That's right. They'll be staying at the dorms here."

He then added a question of his own.

"What about you?"

I answered as I grimaced at the spectacle before me.

"I go home after classes are done. Just get in, get out, and go home."

I then remembered my minions and actually turned to face my cousin.

"Actually, I better let you know. I've told Pain and Panic that if there was an emergency in the Underworld, they are allowed to find me and take me home immediately."

Herc nodded again as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll let the Headmistress know."

The sound of the band silencing caught our attention. There was a new sound that took its place: the sound of scuffling. I struggled to hold a groan as I saw four familiar figures exit the limousine. At first, I saw two girls. One with blue hair and one with purple hair. I knew without looking that they were Evie: Daughter of Grimhilde, AKA the Evil Queen, and Mal: Daughter of Maleficent. I identified the other two by their voices as Jay: Son of Jafar, and Carlos: Son of Cruella de Vil.

I knew the four, but I hardly associate with them. Yet strangely, being the Daughter of Maleficent puts Mal on par with me, the Daughter of Hades. Puh-lease. In a fight, I bet my dad would've beat Maleficent. God or no god. Still, even though I'm hardly on the Isle, I was with Mal on the Villain Kid hierarchy.

Jay, I've found, was a bit of an ironic case. He was raised to be a thief, yet it was a thief who had defeated his father, Jafar. Seeing his antics, I make sure never to bring any of value with me. I have also found him fighting with Carlos often.

Carlos de Vil had the same hairstyle as his mother, and of the four, was part of, what I call, the Fashionista Duo, the other being Evie. Despite living with his fur-fashion-fanatic mother, I've heard Carlos was interested in technology. There were even rumors that he was trying to invent a way of the Isle. Good luck with that. He also has a dog phobia, most likely due to the lies his mother fed him daily. That woman was still sore about not getting her Dalmatian coat.

Evie made the second half of the Fashionista Duo. Despite living on a dump that is the Isle of the Lost, Evie found a way how to make herself (and her mother) fabulous. Still, despite her daughter's ingenuity (and possible genius,) Grimhilde often made sure that her daughter was second-fabulous (next to her that is.)

I could only watch as the four VK's stood at attention as the Fairy Godmother spoke.

"Leave it like you found it~"

Correction. She sang it.

" _Ugh! Zeus. If you've ever cared about me, strike me now."_

"I mean, just leave it."

The Fairy Godmother concluded in a normal voice. Carlos and Jay put back whatever it was they took into the limo as Herc gently nudge my shoulder.

"Go on, Hilda. You should stand with them."

I gave my cousin an incredulous look.

"I'd rather keep my distance, thank you very much."

I heard Herc groan as he started to nudge me.

"Come on. The sooner, the better, right?"

" _Please, Zeus! Fry me!"_

I was contemplating on offering a sacrifice as my cousin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the group. I hated this very, very badly.

"I am _so_ getting you back for this, Wonder Boy."

I think Hercules tried to ignore my threat as he brought me over to the group.

"Sorry! Sorry! We were a little held up."

I rolled my eyes. _"Great lie, cousin."_

I rolled my eyes again as Jay approached me after a failed attempt to flirt with the brunette bimbo before us. That was until he recognized my hair.

"Hilda?"

I ignored him as I turned my attention to the headmistress. And by the headmistress, I meant Fairy Godmother.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep."

" _And goodbye, sanity."_

"I am Fairy Godmother. Headmistress."

Gods! She even did a curtsy. How more repulsively cute is this going to get?!

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?'" Mal asked.

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

" _No. As in 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!'"_ My sarcasm echoed in my head.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi-you know it." The Headmistress answered, causing me to mentally groan again.

" _I'm serious, Zeus! Send a lightning bolt in my direction and end my suffering!"_

I rolled my eyes as Mal spoke up some sort of story involving her wondering what it was like for Cinderella when she was blessed by the Fairy Godmother that fateful night that changed her life for the better. I didn't bother to hear the exact words as my thoughts were busy trying to find some sort of sanity.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss your future." Fairy Godmother spoke as she made some strange hand gesture.

I silently scoffed at her statement.

" _Take another look at your so-called heroes, Fairy Godmother. Plenty of them are focused on the past if what I am currently seeing has anything to say about it."_

As I finished my thought, the mastermind behind this insanity stepped forward with the brunette practically hanging on his arm.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin," the brunette interrupted, squealing like a pig at the end of her next words, "Soon to be king."

I had a feeling Grimhilde would tell her daughter to try to snag a prince, because Evie stepped forward in delight and flirtatiously spoke to Ben.

"You had me at 'prince."

She then decided to add a bit of family lineage into the mix.

"My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

It was then the brunette spoke with a venomous tone at Evie.

"The Evil Queen had no royal status here. And neither do you."

Seeing Evie's cast-down glance, I narrowed my eyes at the brunette and decided to speak in her defense. Which was oddly uncharacteristic of me at the time. Clearing my throat to get their attention, I spoke.

"Actually, since Grimhilde, or as you know her as the 'Evil Queen,' married Snow White's father, who was a king and Evie here is a child of that king, she is, indeed, a princess. After all, she and Snow White _are_ half-sisters."

The brunette gave me a glare while the others were impressed by my knowledge. Seeing the confused looks among them, I answered as bluntly as I could.

"With my line of work, I have to know the genealogy of every person on the planet."

That was true. I had to categorize some souls based on their actions in life and how they affect the younger generations to help figure out how much damage they did. Then send them to either the Fields of Punishment, the Asphodel Meadows, or the Elysium Fields. Some get to become part of the River Styx, as the souls in the river dragged him down to who-knows-where.

Trying to defuse the situation, Ben introduced the brunette somewhat nervously. I wouldn't blame him considering her behavior.

"This is Audrey."

"Audrey" then proceeded to gaze lovingly at Ben as she spoke.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny-Boo?"

Gods, this infantile brat is going to make me retch before the end of the day, I just know it.

Pushing herself between the two "lovebirds," Fairy Godmother spoke again.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around. And I'll see you all tomorrow."

She then parted their hands from each other, much to my relief.

"The Doors of Wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8 to 11. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

" _Don't worry about me. I'll be home before curfew even comes close."_

As Fairy Godmother left with the pep band, Ben continued the introductions starting with Jay.

"It is so…so…so god to finally meet – you all."

He stumbled in his words as Jay punched him lightly on the shoulder instead of a handshake. I'll admit, it was amusing. Ben went to shook Mel's hand only to pause mid-shake as he looked at only her for the first time. I rolled my eyes.

" _And Aphrodite strike again."_

"This is a momentous occasion. And one I hope will go down in history."

Ben proceeded as he shook Carlos' hand which was covered in chocolate. Must have been from the limo.

"…Is it chocolate?" he asked somewhat uncertain.

" _If it doesn't stink, then it is not what you fear it may be."_ My inner sarcastic voice strikes again.

"…as the day our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day you show five people where the bathrooms are," Mal replied mockingly.

"Or the day you show one of them where the bar is," I added sarcastically, wanting a hard drink.

This earned a nudge from my cousin next to me.

Slightly chuckling, Ben then proceeded to ask "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a bit," Mal replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"Like 'Surpassing Olympus' overdone."

Again, Herc nudges me. Hey. Everyone keeps telling me to socialize. Why not voice my opinion?

Surprisingly, Ben laughed.

"Well. So much for my first impression."

I could see the jealousy in Audrey's eyes as Ben and Mal laughed together, slightly staring at each other.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?"

" _Oh, boy. Here we go."_

"Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

My fist clenched as I heard this. I was even more surprised when she spoke again.

"Oh! My mom's Aurora. Sleeping–"

"Beauty!" Mal cut her off as I sent an incredulous glance at Audrey.

" _ **This**_ _is Aurora and Phillip's daughter?! What have they been filling her heads with?! 'How to be a Vindictive Brat 101?!"_

"Yeah, I've heard that name. You know. And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

" _Wow. Way to be the bigger person, Mal."_

Audrey pulls out one of the fakest smiles I have ever seen, further cementing my opinion of her.

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!" Mal replied, equally fake as their fake laugh that followed.

Not to mention the annoying dramatic sigh that came with them.

I couldn't keep quiet or hidden anymore. Sarcasm got me in an iron-tight grip as I opened my mouth once more.

"Wow. Not ten minutes here and there's cyanide for everyone. Who brought the wine?"

That brought everyone's attention to me. Audrey looked at me, already having enough.

"You know, for a Villain Kid, you are sure–"

I interrupted her, having enough of her attitude. I didn't even care that my cousin was getting ready to step in between us.

"What? Vocal? You know, I'm just as surprised myself. But then again, I'm not like other 'Villain Kids' as you are so ready to label like pieces of bargain-binned clothing like that tacky dress you are–"

Ben was quick to cut me off as he proceeded to shake my hand, sending me tense chills down my spine. (I wasn't fond of being touched without giving my permission.)

"Hilda! I am glad you are able to make it."

I bit my lip as I shook Ben's hand to contain my previous insult to Princess Wannabe next to him. Trying to calm down, I spoke to Ben.

"I am surprised you got Zeus and Hera to allow me to come, Benny-Boy. You must tell me how you got them to agree to this."

" _Insanity!"_ I held back.

Audrey and the others looked to Ben in surprise, much to my amusement.

"Uh…Benny-Boo. Do you know this…torch?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Torch? That is about as original as dirt."

Wanting to keep the peace, Ben spoke up.

"Yes, Audrey. I approached Hilda with a summoning scroll since her father's actions have labeled her a 'Villain Kid.' I thought out of everyone here, she could be shown a little light."

" _And that is your sugar-coating way of saying 'Her dad's a villain_ _ **and**_ _a god. Therefore, I must reform her!'"_

"Well, regardless if I am shown a little light or not, I do need to speak with Fairy Godmother about the 'conditions' in regards to my role as Goddess of the Underworld. Among them is that the allowance of my minions, Pain and Panic, to come to Auradon to find me in case of an emergency."

Audrey scoffed at me.

"And what makes you so special."

If folded my arms, narrowed my eyes, and gave a look a disapproving mother would give to her ill-behaved child.

"Three reasons. Alpha: Goddess trumps Princess. Beta: Underworld priorities over cheer squad. Gamma: I am older than you, so I am able to see a spoiled child who is clearly upset over this proclamation and is not very supportive of her boyfriend who _made_ the proclamation in the first place."

That seemed to shut her up. Or at least, that's what I thought until Herc intervened.

"O-ok! That's enough, you two."

He then looked at Ben and proceeded to shake his hand. Gently, mind you. He still had his god-like strength.

"Hercules. Son of Zeus and Hilda's cousin. I'm here to be Hilda's guardian and one of Auradon's new gym teachers."

Ben's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the hero before him.

"Really? _The_ Hercules?"

And he said it with the most boyish-tone you can imagine. Hercules smiled as he released his grip.

"Heh. Yeah. That's me."

Looking at the time, I cleared my throat again.

"If I might interrupt this autograph session, I believe there are class schedules to pick up?"

Realizing where he was, Ben straightened himself up and proceeded to continue the orientation.

"Ok! So how about a tour, huh?"

" _Gods! He's giving a tour?! Ugh! I wanna go home!"_

Ben and Audrey led the group, with me and Hercules tailing behind them. Herc looked like he was about to speak when Carlos screamed and jumped into my arms.

"WHAT THE-?!"

My answer to my unfinished question came when Ben gestured to the statue of…the Beast? Why did they have a statue of the Beast? I thought it was something Adam wanted to forget.

"Carlos. It's ok. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked, probably going for sarcastic.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben replied.

To be honest, I had a slight chuckle out of that joke. But I had an image to keep, so I turned my body into smoke, dropping Carlos, phasing past him before materializing once again.

As we entered the school's foyer, Mal spoke up.

"So. You guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that here?"

Ben answered with Audrey still clinging to his arm like the little parasite that she is.

"Yeah, it exists, of course. But it's pretty much retired."

He then noticed my flaming hair and gestured to me.

"With a few exceptions like Hilda, of course. Other than that, most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal stated, clearly not trying to be subtle that she was up to something.

"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey quickly added her two drachmas in as the two archrivals let out another fake laugh and dramatic sigh.

I scoffed.

"Mine and Herc's blood goes as far back as the creation of the world."

" _Especially since my paternal great-grandmother is literally Mother Earth and great-grandfather is the sky."_

Ben proceeded to notice someone and gestured him to the group.

"Doug! Doug. Come down here."

This "Doug" character was a scrawny boy with chestnut hair and glasses, wearing the band uniform from earlier. Your typical nerd, I had a feeling he was.

"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and to show you the rest of the dorms." He then pulled away from Doug.

"I'll see you later, ok? And if there is anything you need, feel free to—"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey interrupted.

As they left, Doug spoke up, somewhat nervously.

"Uh, hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As is Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"

He trailed off as he saw Evie, who was twirling her hair.

"…Heigh-ho…"

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." Evie introduced herself flirtatiously at Doug.

I shook my head.

" _The poor schmuck."_

I did raise an eyebrow at him, considering Doug looked more human while his father was one of the seven dwarfs. Maybe he takes after his mother? Snapping out of his stupor, Doug proceeded to go through the paperwork he had in his arms.

"OK! So about your classes. I, uh, put in the requirements already. _History of Woodsmen & Pirates_, _Safety Rules for the Internet_ , and, uh, _Remedial Goodness 101_."

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked as she ate a chocolate from its foil.

Doug nodded, albeit nervously. Mal and the others proceeded to disperse from the group to find their dorms, with Doug correcting them in the direction. I shook my head as he went over the seven dwarfs' names until he got stuck on the last one. I cleared my throat as I answered for him.

"I believe you are looking for 'Sneezy?'"

Doug looked kinda relieved that I stayed behind as he handed me a piece of parchment.

"I wasn't sure if you could read English or not. So I had your schedule written in Ancient Greek."

"Much appreciated," I said bluntly.

I do read other languages including English, but I felt right at home with Ancient Greek. I went over the schedule and gawked at Periods 5 and 6.

 _ **Auradon Preparatory Schedule**_

 _ **Hilda: Daughter of Hades**_

 _ **Period 1:**_ _History of Woodsmen & Pirates_

 _ **Period 2:**_ _Safety Rules of the Internet_

 _ **Period 3:**_ _Mathematics_

 _ **Period 4:**_ _Lunch_

 _ **Period 5:**_ _Music_

 _ **Period 6:**_ _Dance_

 _ **Period 7:**_ _Remedial Goodness 101 (required for the Children of Villains)_

 _ **Period 8**_ _: Study Hall_

"Um…why am I in Music and Dance? I'm no muse."

"Yeah, uh…" voiced my cousin, causing me to turn around to him. "My mother was the one who set up your schedule."

I groaned.

"Aunt Hera. Of course."

Don't get me wrong. I do know how to sing and play the lyre. But I haven't done that in centuries. And I haven't danced since the last time Dionysus invited me to the last Bacchanal before my dad's "unfortunate accident."

Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to those classes.

I sighed as I looked at the room numbers next to the classes.

"Well, I'm going to locate the classrooms, then head back to the Underworld."

"Err…we do have a dorm for you, Miss Hilda," Doug spoke up.

I shook my head.

"No. I have to return home when my last class ends. Got to keep the Underworld running ship-shape."

Hercules stepped forward, showing concern.

"But what about clubs or afterschool activities?"

I narrowed my eyes at Herc.

"I have no time."

" _No thanks to you."_ I thought bitterly as I left to find my first class.

But as I turned a corner, I bumped into something. Something cold. I staggered a bit before looking up to retort. What I saw left me speechless. It was a boy of all things. But for some reason, I found him very…interesting.

He had platinum-blonde hair that could pose as snow-white in a mid-back length braid, crystalline blue eyes, and radiant pale skin with just a hint of freckles. He was dressed in a crystal-blue Henley shirt with white snowflake buttons that trailed up the collar and a snowflake diamond-and-silver pin over his right breast, white slacks, and white-and-blue Oxford shoes. Seeing me, he held out a hand.

"E-Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

Snapping myself out of my stupor, I nodded as I straightened myself out.

"Aside from a slight chill and a migraine? Just peachy."

As I brushed myself off, the boy pointed to my head.

"B-but your hair..."

I looked up and realized he was talking about my flames.

"…yeah. Blame my father. I got it from him. Can't-do a thing with it."

That caused the boy to slightly chuckle and my face to flush. What was happening to me!? The boy ceased his chuckling as he spoke to me with a gentle smile.

"Heh. I know the feeling. I got some things from my mother I didn't want."

I let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, well at least your hair is not a fire hazard."

This earned me another chuckle from him, relaxing me. I had no idea what was up with me at the time, but I broke out of my stupor again when a new voice called out.

"Emil? What happened?"

I looked behind the boy, now named Emil, and saw another boy behind him. This boy had strawberry-blond hair, brown eyes, and light freckles. He was dressed in a blue-and-green polo shirt with tiny sunflower buttons, a sunflower pin over his left breast, brown slacks, and black shoes. While first boy had a calm-yet-passionate air about him, this new boy was carefree, bubbly, and he looked like he was fun-loving, too.

Soon as he saw me, he gave me a friendly smile. Something I was NOT anticipating.

"Who's your new friend, Emil?"

The boy, Emil, had a red tint on his face, showing me that he was embarrassed.

"Anders! We've only just met. I don't even know her name."

The strawberry-haired boy continued to smile.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves? Then we'll know who's who."

I struggled to keep my stoic look, but the second boy proved to be amusing.

" _WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

Clearing his throat, the first boy held out his hand again for a handshake.

"I am Emil, Crown Prince of Arendelle."

The second boy held out his hand, as well.

"And I'm his cousin, Anders."

I bit my lip as I shook their hands.

"Hilda."

I had never met those boys, but I knew of their mothers. Since Emil was the crown prince, which meant his mother was Queen Elsa of Arendelle and most likely had her ice magic.

" _That explains why his touch is cold."_

Which meant that Anders' mother was Elsa's sister, the Duchess Anna of Arendelle.

"Judging from the hair, I guess you're…" Anders trailed off, causing me to reluctantly finish the sentence.

"The daughter of Hades? Yeah."

I then tried to move away, only to stop when Emil spoke up.

"Oh! Uh…sorry if my cousin touched a sensitive subject. We've heard that five children from the Isle of the Lost were attending Auradon this year and we were wondering who's children were coming."

I folded my arms, trying to think of a way out of this.

"FOUR children from the Isle are here. Maleficent, Jafar, Grimhilde or Evil Queen as you may know her, and Cruella de Vil. I'm from the Underworld. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out where my classrooms are and deliver some paperwork to the headmistress before I go home today."

"Maybe we can help?" Anders spoke up, obviously looking to make up for his "blunder."

I felt Hercules' hand on my shoulder as he spoke in a friendly tone.

"Sure. I can take my cousin's paperwork to the headmistress if you two can help her find her classes. Sound fair?"

I gave Herc a glare.

"Really? You're just going to leave _me_ alone?"

" _With_ _ **them?!**_ _"_

Hercules took the initiative to pull me to the side for a private conversation, leaving the two princes to watch in confusion.

"Could you just give us one moment, please?" he asked sheepishly.

Gods. Even as a grown man, he acts like a teenage dork.

As soon as we were several feet away, I folded my arms at Hercules.

"What are you doing? I know your parents asked you to be their watchdog on me. So why are you leaving me alone?"

For the first time, Herc stood firm. Not in a stern firm, but more of a concerned firm.

"My parents didn't send me here to keep an eye on you. I was tasked to protect you and help you. And one of the things Mother and I agree on is that you should make some friends, not keep to yourself."

I pinched my bridge in frustration.

"But it is keeping to myself that I show that I can behave, much to everyone's disbelief. I am not my father!"

"And I know you are not!" Herc raised his voice slightly, trying to keep a good grip on the conversation. "I know you are not Hades and I know you have been treated unfairly in the past because of the Titan Incident. But that doesn't mean you should give up on the gods and humanity."

He then places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I have been where you have been, Hilda. Until I learned of my godly heritage, everyone except my adoptive parents thought I was a freak—an outcast—because of my strength. But I kept trying to make friends in spite of my strength. And it paid off even after I learned I was the son of Zeus."

"But I'm different. I don't have god-like strength. I don't control the tides. I have power over the dead and riches thanks to my father. I don't intend to threaten people and I don't believe in bribing them."

"And that is a sign that you are, indeed, not your father. You admit your powers and I can see you don't want to abuse those powers for your own gain. We just need to find you an angle that can make you more…approachable. And that's why I think it is a good idea that you should go with these two."

I raise an eyebrow, not believing him. But before I can voice my opinion, Herc gave me a somewhat pleading look.

"Come on, Hilda. Aren't you sick of being hated and feared? Aren't you tired of staying in the Underworld without break and being forced to live up to your father's reputation in the Underworld every day?"

He had me there. I hated acting like my father when dealing with the demons. But I had to because otherwise they'll run rampant and take over the Underworld. I hated staying in the Underworld all the time. But how can I go out when I have to keep up with the demand of souls and there was the fact that the gods would give me the stink-eye every time I make an appearance. And I do hate being hated and feared. But what can I do? Not even my mother wanted me.

I was eternally cursed.

Well, that fact was made _after_ my father was cast into the Styx. And I do miss trying to make a name for myself and finding a way to separate myself and my father. In the end, I sighed in defeat.

"No promises, Hercules."

Settling with my answer, we made our way back to the Arendelle princes, who were waiting patiently and curiously for our answer. I sighed as I kept myself from flaring up with annoyance.

"Which way to _History of Woodsmen & Pirates?_"

With a prince at each side, I ventured forth to find where my first class was going to be held, not noticing the intrigued side glances of Emil.

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_**

" _You're not joining any clubs, Hilda?" :?_

" _I have a full-time job managing the Underworld. I don't and can't do clubs." :-._

 _ **000**_

" _How come I don't see you hang out with the rest of your kind?" :/_

" _Because my kind lives on Mount Olympus and I am here. Against my will, thank you very much." :[_

 _ **000**_

" _Why don't we start our own club?"_

" _Such as?" :/_

" _I don't know. Magic Club?"_ _┐('_ _；_ _)┌_

"… _Maybe we should keep thinking, Emil." (_ _－‸_ _ლ_ _)_

* * *

 _Happy Holidays and Happy New Year_


End file.
